


She, of the Light

by veiledndarkness



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She, of the Light

Title: She, of the Light

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: None

Rating: PG

Summary: Mother is the name for God on the lips and hearts of all children.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no harm is intended and no profit has been made.

X

"I'm sorry, Evelyn, really. I wish, well I wish I had better news for you, but the results came back negative."

She sits, back straight, composed and regal as the doctor delivers the feared words. She thinks absently that she'd known this day was coming. Hadn't she known the whole way? Hadn't she been waiting for this moment for months?

The clock ticks, the chair he sits in squeaks and he folds his hands on his desktop, sorrowful eyes watching her. "I realize how damned hard it is to hear...Infertility is..."

She lifts her chin a bit and oh, yes, it does sting, it hurts and yes, she does want to weep, but not now. Through numb lips, she smiles and nods once. "I appreciate your honesty," she manages, stopping the rest of his words, her voice smooth with a calm she doesn't feel.

"Have you considered adoption?" he asks when she stands.

She pauses and tilts her head slightly. "I have, it's something I've looked into."

"There are lots of kids that badly need homes, Evelyn."

She grips her purse with cold fingers. Yes, she knows that, hasn't she seen enough of them over the last two years? They cycle past her, weary shoulders and shadowed eyes too old for their faces, each story more sad than the last. She swallows and nods again. "Yes, yes there are," she agrees.

"Keep that in mind. Fostering, adoption even, it's a possibility."

She lifts her head, composed and smiling faintly. "Yes, it is a possibility."

She decides then, in a flash. It's not a decision that requires much thought and she smiles more, despite the ache inside. She'll be a mother, to the ones who need her most.

X

A/N - The meaning behind the name 'Evelyn' is light or life-giving


End file.
